


Havve's face

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Havve feels insecure, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Sung is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Havve feels horrible about how his face looks from underneath his mask. Luckily, his best friend, Sung, is there to comfort him.





	Havve's face

There was only one of the few things that could make Havve cry.

One of them. Was his appearance. His face. Under that mask he wore daily, lies what he truly looks like. And he... hates himself for how he looks.

Pale skin, scars on his face, his left eye is a robotic one, that blends in with his mask. A black eye with a red dot for a iris and pupil. His nose was even robotic. His hair was pale blonde, maybe even a bit white, and it was soft to the touch, but it was all the hair he might be able to grow.

His jaw, however, made him hate how he looked the most. It was a metal jaw, that sometimes didn't close all the way, making it impossible to eat. He can't talk, due to his severed vocal cords, but he has a talkbox he uses. As well as ASL.

And he hates it. He wishes he could talk like Sung and Meouch can, he wishes he could look as beautiful and stunning as Phobos does. He wishes... he didn't look the way he did.

The only people who have ever seen his face, was his friends. Sung, Phobos, and Meouch. Sung was the first one, since he was the one who helped repaired Havve when they first met, all those years ago. And then Phobos and Meouch got to see, after they became great friends with Havve, and they earned each others trust.

They always have given him support and love, like the good best friends, and even family that they are. But... still. Havve can't get over the fact on how he looks. 

How... he looks dead... and gross... and... just not normal. Maybe he even looked like a monster.

Yeah... a monster..

Havve didn't realize how much into his own thoughts he was, until he heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Havve? Its Sung, are you okay? You've been in there for a whole hour and I'm kinda worried."

Havve nodded, and turned on his talkbox. "Y-Yes, Doctor. I'm fine." He immediately went to work on trying to put his mask back on.

Like as if Sung knew what he was doing, the bathroom door was opened adjared, and Sung looked in. He saw Havve's face, and his attempt to put his mask on.

What caught Sung off guard was... the fact Havve was... crying. Tears falling from his good, normal eye, while some fell from his robotic one. He didn't notice he was.

Sung frowned. "Havve... you're... crying."

Havve froze in place, his mask halfway on now. "I... I'm fine.." His robotic voice starting to static out and crack, which only happens if he's crying.

Sung immediately ran in, and hugged his best friend, tightly, giving him a secure and tight hug. To his surprise, Havve dropped his mask, and hugged back, sobbing into Sung's shoulder.

Sung frowned even more, and hugged him as tightly as he can. "What's wrong, Havve?" He asked softly, even though he already had an idea on what was wrong.

Havve sniffles. "I... I'm a m-monster... l-look at me... I have the face of a monster..."

"No, no, buddy. You don't." Sung assures, pulling back to look at him. "You don't look like a monster. You just look different. And its okay to look different. We all don't look the same."

"Y-Yeah, but... you, and Phobos, and Meouch.. none of you... have robotic parts to you. Your jaws aren't broken and torn, and is replaced with a metal one. You and Phobos may have different eyes, you only having one different eye, but you don't have... a robotic one. And Meouch is just a lion... so.."

Sung nods. "You're right. Me and the others aren't like you. And that's the beauty of it."

Havve looks up at him, very confused. "I-I'm sorry?"

Sung smiles a bit. "Havve, think about it. You're special. You're not like us. We're all different. In our own special ways. And that's a good thing. If we were all the same, it would suck. We are four different idiots from across the galaxy, who are different and look different, but yet we're still the best of friends, and an amazing band."

He hugs Havve close again. "I get it that you wish you could look better, without all the robot stuff. But, you're perfect just the way you are. I don't think you would be the Havve you are today if you didn't have all the robotic stuff. And you know what? We love you Havve. We do. You're important, and we love you so much. You're our friend, but more importantly, you're family."

Havve is stunned by these words of kindness, and he immediately breaks down and sobs, clinging to Sung. Sung hugs him back, wiping his own eyes, and he soothes his friend as much as he can.

It takes a bit, but soon Havve calms down, and he wipes his eyes, still clinging to Sung.

"T-Thanks.."

Sung smiled, and hugged his friend a bit closer.

"Of course.."


End file.
